Midnight Rides
by Riane's Codex
Summary: When Victoire shows up engaged to the man she cheated on Teddy with, Teddy decides that it's about time he reveal his own secret to a certain red haired witch. Oneshot. Possible sequel. Teddy/Lily L.


**(A/N) Ok, this one goes out to merdarkandtwisty, who wanted a Teddy/Lily oneshot. I honsetly had never heard of the pairing before, but I gave it a try. I hope you like it!**

**As always, feedback is appreciated. Don't forget to leave a ship! Even if you want a repeat of one I've already done! **

* * *

_Midnight Rides_

September 2027

Teddy flicked his wand, unlocking the door to his flat. He had finally taken the leap and invited Victoire to move in with him a few months ago. Lately, though, she been acting rather distant. He'd brought home some flowers for her, and planned on surprising her with tickets to Twisted Witches.

Teddy walked into the flat and heard something from the bedroom. Figuring that Vic had come home early from work, Teddy headed to the bedroom with the flowers in hand.

When he opened the door, Teddy's hands bunched into tight fists. Victoire was half naked, on top of Paul Harrison; he had been the biggest pillock back in school, and Teddy easily saw that nothing had changed.

Right now, Teddy was a lot more pissed off at Vic. "What the fuck, Vic?!" he snapped, throwing the roses to the floor. Teddy's hair crackled slightly as he fumed.

Uncharacteristically, he punched a hole in the wall, leaving singe marks around where his fist impacted the wall. Teddy spun on his heel and marched out of the apartment. He was too angry to even consider apparating. He wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything other than murdering Paul. Mind you, he was pissed at Victiore, too, but he couldn't go around and throw _her_ out a window.

Instead, he settled for walking as far away as possible. He walked into a nearby park, to a large tree near the lake. His heart was racing with anger. He loved her, more than anything. They had been dating for three years straight. Now she had thrown it all away, for Paul bloody Harrison! Teddy punched the tree before grunting in pain.

"What'd the tree ever do to you?" a pleasantly familiar voice called out.

"Decide that Paul Harrison was worth destroying a three year relationship for," he retorted, still furious. Lily was right next to him now, he vibrant red hair shining in the light.

"Victiore did that?!" she said disgustedly; she had never exactly got on well with Victoire. She then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Whore."

Teddy couldn't help but grin. Lily had always been able to make him laugh; He had always been closest with Lily in the Potter-Weasley clan, well, other than Harry, of course. He didn't really feel like he knew Vic anymore. She had always been so honest with him, about everything. Now, he finds out that she was cheating on him and it made him second guess her motives behind everything she had ever done,

Teddy clenched his teeth, trying to stop himself from yelling at Lily, since she wasn't the one he was truly angry with. He felt a slender hand grasp his, and he unclenched his teeth.

Lily looked up at him brazenly and said, " You deserve better than that, Ted. Better than her."

Ted wished he could believe that. Sometimes he felt like he only stayed with Victiore because she was one of the few people who wouldn't judge him for who his parents were. Sure, they were both considered heroes for fighting and dying the Great War; but that didn't stop people from being prejudiced against werewolves. He could tell that sometimes even she was a bit wary of him when he was upset, or angry, as if he would suddenly awaken the recessive werewolf gene. Again the anger came back, full force.

"Teddy," Lily said forcing him to look at her; she was the only one he allowed to still call him that. "forget about her. Clearly, she's not worth it. You deserve someone who is."

* * *

**December 2027**

It was Christmas time at the Burrow; the house was completely decked out in all its Christmas attire. The house was already crowded with various family members, even though the entire family hadn't all arrived. Lily sat on a rather worn, but comfortable brown couch with Al, debating on age old question: who will win in the Quidditch World Cup? Lily was personally rooting for the Irish, but Al was insistent that the Italians had an excellent team.

"Are you kidding me? The Italians traded their one really good player last season! Dumb move on their part," Lily retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Magliano and D'Angelo are really good players!" Al defended before taking a bite of a chocolate frog.

"Magliano and D'Angelo are past their prime. The last time they were considered really good players was about six years ago, when I was in my fifth year! I don't know why the Italians didn't trade one of them."

Suddenly, a burst of cold wind blew through the door, a few snowflakes flying in as well.

"Hello!" Victoire called out, laughing as she guided a man that Lily didn't know into the house. Lily grimaced, sighing irately. Victoire was never one of her favorite cousins.

As it was, Victoire led said unknown person into the room where Al and Lily were chatting.

"Oh, Lily," Victoire gushed, patting Lily's head, "you've grown since I last saw you!"

Lily's hand clenched in anger. It wasn't that she was short; she was a perfectly acceptable five foot five, thank you very much. Victoire was just incredibly tall. It never failed to piss her off when Victoire acted like she was so much older than her. Al seemed to see Lily's warning signs and changed the subject.

"Who's your friend?" Al asked as Teddy entered the house.

"Oh, this is Paul Harrison," she gushed, taking Paul's hand. Lily had the strange impression that she could probably beat the guy up with her wand hand tied behind her back. She gave Paul a short, tight smile before Grandma Molly called them into the kitchen for dinner.  
Not wanting to get stuck with the scrap, they all hurried into the kitchen and piles food onto their plates. The food certainly looked delicious; there was a roasted turkey, various types of potatoes, Grandma's cranberry sauce, rolls, and more food that Lily couldn't quite see at the opposite end of the magically enlarged table. Lily took a seat next to Teddy and began to fill her plate as well.

Just before everyone could dig in, Victoire tapped her spoon against her glass, calling everyone's attention.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "I have some very big news to share with you all," she blushed. "As you all know, this is Paul, and he's asked me to marry him! I'm getting married!" she squealed excitedly. Judging by the confused expressions of some, not everyone knew of a Paul Harrison. However, Aunt Fleur and Grandma appeared very excited, which made up for everyone else's hesitation.

Lily turned to see if Teddy was alright, but he was already gone. Lily felt anger quickly bubble up from inside her. So that was the guy who Victoire had cheated on Teddy with, when she and Teddy had been in a three year relationship! Now she was marrying this guy after three bloody months! Lily could help but want to smack that stupid grin off her face. She had had _Teddy Lupin_, and she just threw him away! Like he was nothing better than yesterday's trash. She had no idea what a great guy she'd had, and she didn't even care. Lily huffed exasperatedly and left the table.

She stormed to the door and stomped outside. She figured that Teddy had probably gone out there as well. The sting of the frigid winter weather smacked her face and a chill ran down her back. She ignored it, not wanting to go back inside. Her eyes had caught sigh of a vibrant turquoise head of hair.

"Hey Teddy," Lily said softly, seeing his face slightly contorted with anger. He jumped slightly and turned to look at her.

"Hey," he said, his voice surprisingly calm as he grinned at her. That, however, didn't mean Lily was calm.

"She is such a bitch!" Lily hissed furiously, not able to let it go, knowing that Teddy was angrier than he let on.

"Yeah, she is," he agreed before he shook his head. "You're cold," he noted as Lily's teeth chattered audibly.

"Am not," Lily retorted before shivering violently. Teddy arched an eyebrow laughingly and stepped closer to her. He took off his leather coat and wrapped it around her. Lily inhaled sharply, smelling a bit of broom polish, some sort of cologne, and one other thing she could quite put her finger on.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Teddy asked, silently summoning his broom as he tucked a loose strand of red hair behind Lily's ear. He hadn't moved from where he stood, not a foot away from Lily. Lily looked up at him, a tall six foot two.

"But now you're going to be cold." Lily pointed out, a redness entering her cheeks that wasn't from the cold. Teddy shrugged indifferently as he caught his broom.  
He mounted his broom and looked at her. "You coming?"

Lily bit her lip, contemplating for a moment, before jumping onto the broom behind him, sitting sideways since she was in a skirt.

"Hold on tight," he warned, and Lily wrapped him arms tightly around him a millisecond before he took off.

"This is amazing," Lily breathed, looking up at all the stars in the inky black sky. She felt Teddy's chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Wait til we get there," he said mysteriously, grinning.

"There?" Lily questioned, though she knew he wouldn't answer. The broom began to descend and Lily gripped Teddy tighter, wishing she had flown her own broom. She preferred to be in control of the broom, though she knew Teddy was an apt flyer.

Teddy landed lightly on his feet and help Lily off the broom. They had landed in a clearing surrounded by tall trees, though Lily could still look up and see the sky.  
She turned to see that Teddy had conjured a couple of blankets for them. "Take a seat," he said, his voice sounding unusually deep. Lily sauntered over to the blanket and sat down next to him, tucking her bare legs under the other wool knit blanket. She had wore a red sweater and black skirt which had looked great when she put it on, but wasn't exactly practical for nighttime flights in December.

"Wait for it," Teddy said before checking his old watch that had once belonged to his father. They were staring at the sky when suddenly, shooting stars rushing across the sky; a meteor shower. Lily leaned against Teddy, sighing contentedly. His arm wrapped around her and she felt her heart begin to speed up.

"Lily," Teddy began, "what if I told you that the reason I don't really care about Victoire and Paul was because I had an interest in someone else?"

Lily made a quick wish before replying, "I would want to know who it was." Silently, Lily hurried prayed to any deity she could think of for a particular answer. Teddy rolled over, on top of her, forcing her to lie down on the blanket as he held himself up with his arms on either side of her head.

"And if I told you that it was you?" he quasi-questioned. Lily's heart jumped with the words as thet cut through the freezing air.

"I'd have to do this," Lily replied boldly, leaning up to kiss him softly. She made to pull back, but he leaned in, and so the kiss continued.

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Bill had just walked in; he had been late because of a certain irritating curse that had been completely necessary to break before the end of the night.

"Oh, Bill," Molly said happily," isn't it wonderful? Victoire and Paul seem to make a great couple. I'm sure you and Fleur will need some help with the wedding--

"What wedding?" Bill demanded, before catching sight of Victoire snogging a certain someone. "And who the hell is Paul?!"


End file.
